


Coffee and Combs

by bronzy28



Series: tumblr prompts and short works [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Wingfic, fluffy stuff, rated t for levi swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzy28/pseuds/bronzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt on tumblr<br/>"dunno if this is expanded/specific enough but ereri winged!levi cause i have a burning obsession with it ngl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Combs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my headcanon is that levi is actually a slob in the mornings before he drinks his tea/coffee/whatever

I woke up face down tangled amongst blankets, pillows and feathers. I sat up groggily and spit out a down feather that had stuck itself to my top lip. As much as my boyfriend's wings were the most magnificent I've ever seen, they were certainly a pain in the ass to deal with. Levi was a rather clean and neat person, but only after he had his morning coffee.

After deciding to deal with the mess of a bed later, I stumbled out of the bedroom on a mission to find Levi and bring him his coffee. I shuffled around the living room furniture on the way to the kitchen. I heard the coffee machine auto start while I opened the cabinets searching for the small bag of vanilla hazelnut, his favorite. Without thinking, I reached for the coffee filters and placed one in the top compartment. This was practically second nature by now, having lived with Levi for 7 months already.

A painful scream broke me out of my grogginess as I nearly dropped the cup of water I was filling onto the tile floor.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom without slipping on the hardwood floor. However, standing in the doorway, all I could do was laugh. Levi had contorted himself over the back of a chair with a comb caught on his left wing.

“Hey, asshole, don’t laugh at me! Help me out!” He practically scolded me, but I could tell there was no hatred in his words.

“What are you doing, Levi?” I asked still giggling.

“Well, I was brushing out my wings this morning,” he began as he slid further down on the chair, “and I uh, got the comb caught where I couldn’t reach. When I tried to get it unstuck with the back of the chair, I ended up bent over backwards.”

I reached a hand around to place it against the small of his back and, with much effort, pulled him up. The chair clattered to the floor as it slid out from under both of us.

“You’re so short you can’t even reach around your wings.” I sent him a smirk. He hated being teased about his height but I couldn’t pass up the perfect opportunity.

“You know, I was going to thank you, but I take that back. Now can you please get that thing out of my flight feathers, I need those.” Levi turned his back to me and stretched his arms out to rest on the sink. I gently pulled the tangled feathers out from the teeth of the comb and continued to smooth out his wings and tuck the contour feathers back into place.

I made one last stroke with the comb, just underneath his right wing.

“And… done. Levi, you know, I always brush your wings in the morning,” he spun around to look me in the eye, “Is there any reason you did it yourself today?”

The realization stung. Was something wrong? Levi read my facial expression and his own features softened.

“You came home really late last night. I… I don’t know. You work so hard so I wanted to let you sleep.”

The sudden sincerity of his voice took me by surprise. On most occasions his abrasive personality was hard to deal with. He could be cold and inexpressive on regular basis. These small moments where he let his generosity and soft side show openly were my favorite. I knew he trusted me fully. He loved me.

Levi must have read my mind as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around my waist. I carded a hand through his hair, feeling the rough texture of his undercut. He encased both of us in his wings as he snuggled his face in my chest.

Levi mumbled something incoherent into my shirt, something like an “I love you.” I gently placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered “I love you too, Levi.”

“Oi, Eren.”

“Yes?”

“Where’s my coffee?”


End file.
